Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a control method of the information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is an information processing apparatus which has two or more activation modes (i.e., a user mode and a service mode) corresponding to normal use by a user and maintenance thereof. In such a case, if a service person performs a special operation on an operation unit when the information processing apparatus is activated and the information processing apparatus detects such an operation, the information processing apparatus enters the service mode.
Further, an example of the special operation in the case of an information processing apparatus (i.e., a personal computer (PC)) in which Windows® is installed is as follows. If the information processing apparatus is activated while the user is pressing an F8 key corresponding to a function key of a keyboard, i.e., an input device, the information processing apparatus enters a safe mode.
Furthermore, if a device is connected to an external interface when the information processing is activated, an initialization process may change. More specifically, when a system detects an external device when activated, the system initializes the device. If the information processing apparatus cannot detect the connected device, the information processing apparatus continues the activation process without performing initialization.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-43309 discusses an example of the case where the device is connected to the information processing apparatus. More specifically, when a camera having a network adaptor is connected to a universal serial bus (USB) connector, the information processing apparatus is controlled to initialize the camera when activated. If the camera is not connected, the information processing apparatus is controlled not to perform initialization.
When the information processing apparatus detects the above-described special operation (i.e., connection of the device), the information processing apparatus initializes an internal interface and performs polling on an external interface (i.e., the operation unit) connected to the internal interface. The information processing apparatus then loads different programs according to a polling result and becomes activated. The external interface is a device which converts an electric signal corresponding to a machine operation by the user or from the external device, and transmits and receives the converted electric signal to and from the internal interface. The operation unit and the USB connector in the information processing apparatus are examples of the external interface.
Further, the internal interface converts the electric signal from the external interface, and transmits and receives the converted electric signal to and from the internal interface. A USB host controller is an example of the internal interface. In such a case, the external interface is the connector for connecting to a USB device.
Furthermore, polling is performed for determining a preparation status of transmission and reception and an operation status of the device by electrically inquiring on such statuses. It is necessary to initialize the internal interface for performing such polling. The information processing apparatus thus initializes the internal interface and performs polling on the external interface each time the apparatus is activated regardless of whether there is an operation (i.e., connection of the device).
Further, when the information processing apparatus is activated in the service mode which is less frequent as compared to activation in the user mode, the apparatus always initializes the internal interface when activated. Extra time thus becomes necessary so that activation is delayed.